In the past there are numerous occasions where it is desirable to have a device which is adapted for cyclical movement of reciprocation along a generally predetermined path. This invention provides structure whereby a member is adapted to be moved in such a fashion and to the terminal end of which various fittings are adapted to be connected and to the other end of which a drive mechanism is connecting for imparting cyclical movement along the predetermined path.